


Dance

by SuperSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSam/pseuds/SuperSam
Summary: Stretch and Fell dance.





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> yeah i wrote this whole thing on mobile to avoid watching ant man and the wasp, so if theres anything that needs fixing ill do it later.
> 
> but like, its a fluff ship fic from me, so yall kno what youre getting into

Fell had work to do. He needed to focus on his computer and get everything done.

He was just so _drousy_ though, he could fall asleep at any second.

"boo!"

If anyone asked, he _definitely_ did not squeak when he felt Stretch's hands on his shoulder blades!

Stretch was lucky he was so cute, or he would have gotten a bone through the skull for that.

"DID YOU NEED SOMETHING? I'M A LITTLE BIT BUSY HERE."

"uh, looks to me like the only thing you're busy with is trying to keep from knockin' out."

"I'VE BEEN WORKING ALL DAY, BUT I ASSURE YOU, I AM IN NO DANGER OF "KNOCKING OUT" AS YOU PUT IT. I'M JUST A BIT TIRED."

"yeah, can't imagine sitting and doing desk work all day makes it very easy to stay awake. lemme turn the radio on, maybe it'll help."

Stretch leaned across his desk and turned the radio on, only to grin when he heard the song that was playing.

"ohh, this is the song that was playing on our first date! hey, come dance with me!"

"BUT I'VE STILL GOT WORK TO DO!"

He knew he was fighting a losing battle, he couldn't turn Stretch down when he was that excited about something.

"aw come on, you were barely working. and anyway, a quick dance'll get you moving and wake you up enough to focus!"

"...FINE, BUT JUST FOR THIS SONG."

"deal!"

Stretch jumped up and pulled him out of his chair with a surprising amount of force.

Neither of them were all that good at dancing, but Fell found that he couldn't be bothered to care as they twirled around the room. 

By the time the end of the song rolled around, he was almost regretting saying he would only dance for the one song.

As he settled back into his chair, though, seeing the grin on Stretch's face made him feel warm in a way he never thought he'd feel, and he was glad he'd at least agreed to one dance.

"alright, alright, i'll let you get back to your work. i'm gonna get started on making dinner."

"TRY NOT TO GET DISTRACTED THIS TIME, I RATHER LIKE OUR KITCHEN IN ITS CURRENT, NON-FLAMING STATE."

"heh, sure thing. love you babe!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO."

Stretch walked out of the room, humming the same song they'd just been dancing to.

Fell must have been the luckiest skeleton on earth, to end up with someone so wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr for more spicyhoney at theradicalace.tumblr.com


End file.
